A Program Project of the complexity as the one introduced in this application requires an Administrative Core (Core A). An important goal of Core A is to promote the intellectual relationship between all projects as the studies begin to yield data. Responsibilities include the facilitating the communication among all projects and cores, data analyses, statistics, financial management and administrative services needed on a day-to-day basis for all program participants. Key functions are also to establish program priorities, optimize the sharing of resources among Projects and Cores, generate routine reports to assess progress with respect to stated goals, communicate scientific advances and progress at monthly investigator meetings, promote scientific relationships and communicate with the members of the Scientific Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will be headed by Dr. Dixit, who is a NIA funded investigator and brings many years of experience at managing multiple NIH R01 awards. Since his research training at NIA-Intramural Program, he has pursued studies in transgenic mouse models as well as humans (CALERIE-II) to investigate the role of immune- metabolic interactions that control age-related inflammation and immune-senescence. Core A will be supervised by the Executive Committee (Drs. Kliewer, Scherer and Horvath). The PPG will have scientific input from both an Internal (Drs. Joel Elmquist, Ruslan Medzhitov, Gerald Shulman) and External Advisory Committee (TBN) whose communication will be handled through the Administrative Core. Dr. Dixit will also organize regular meetings among the PPG participants to assure that projects are well coordinated. Aim 1: Communication and manage the PPG and its relationships within the Yale and UT Southwestern communities. Aim 2: Manage the PPG relationships external to Yale and UTSW Medical Center. Aim 3: Data interpretation and consultations with scientific advisory board for development of plans for future studies.